


Winded

by andrasstaie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has a habit of trying to stay quiet during her romps in the sack with Garrus. All he wants, though, is to hear her for once, and so takes matters into his own hands so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winded

"Move your hands to the sides. I want to hear your moans"

Shepard shook her head, mouth still covered as she stifled another loud moan. Garrus let out a huff, his subvocals rumbling in his mild frustration. He reached up to tug at her wrists, but she did not budge. Garrus ceased his attempts, peering at her in contemplation before diving in to dance his fingers across her sides.

Immediately, Shepard’s hands flew away from her face as she tried to grab his arms to stop the attack. Loud, bubbling laughter had erupted in the wake of her hands disappearance from her mouth.

“Garrus! Dammit, stop!” She wheezed between giggling fits, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as she held him close and secure inside of her - even in spite of the thrashing arms. “Everyone will hear!”

“That’s the idea,” he rumbled, chuckling.

He ducked close down to her chest when she threw a half-hearted punch toward the side of his face, laughing all the more. He twitched his mandible, watching in delight as this added to the tickling efforts.

“All right. All right! Fine! You win, Vakarian.”

All at once the onslaught of tickling halted and Garrus leaned in to nuzzle her neck. Shepard was panting, readjusting the grip of her legs around him and wrapping her arms around his back.

“Next time,” she said between breaths. “Let’s save the tickling for later”

“Already winded, Shepard?” Garrus teased. “That’s okay, I’ll go easy on you.”

“Don’t even try.”


End file.
